peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 June 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-04 ;Comments *Almost complete recording available from the 400 Box. *First 25 minutes available from the Derby Box. *Two tracks are played from both a Gene Vincent compilation and the Earcom 1 album from Fast Records. Sessions *Linton Kwesi Johnson, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1979-05-01 and first broadcast 08 May 1979. No known commercial release. The track 'It Dread Inna Englan' appears to be missing from this recording, but it is unclear whether this is due to a tape edit or non-broadcast. *Skids, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1979-04-30 and first broadcast 07 May 1979. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *David Bowie: Look Back In Anger (LP - Lodger) RCA (400 Box tape starts midway through this) :(JP: "I suppose one of the reasons that Gene Vincent was always me favourite of the early rockers was that unlike most of the others, Eddie Cochran, Jerry Lee Lewis, even I suppose Elvis Presley, he wasn't actually just a country and western artist who was making rock'n'roll records and wanted to get back to doing country and western music. He was always a rocker.") *Gene Vincent: Jumps Giggles & Shouts (LP - Greatest Vol II) Capitol *Skids: Masquerade (Peel Session) *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Down Di Road (Peel Session) :(JP: "You might possibly accuse us of paying a kind of woolly Babylonian lip service to liberalism, but you couldn't accuse Linton Kwesi Johnson of doing so, and that's the important thing.") *Roger Chapman: Who Pulled The Nite Down (7 inch) Arista *Prats: Inverness (Compilation LP - Earcom 1) Fast Product :(JP: "When we first played the EP by Sheffield's teenage heavy metal boys Def Leppard there was apparently a lot of interest in it, so here's the major track from it again.") *Def Leppard: The Overture (EP - The Def Leppard EP) Bludgeon Riffola (Derby Box tape cuts out midway through this) *Lee Perry: Soul Fire *Smirks: Angry With Myself (EP - American Patriots) Smirksongs *Tubeway Army: Are 'Friends' Electric? (7") Beggars Banquet :(JP: "A Pink Floyd for the 1980s, possibly?") *Skids: War Poets (Peel Session) :(JP: "Every time the Rolling Stones bring out an LP, they always seem to contrive to manage to get into the newspapers around that time, which obviously helps the sales of the records. And at the moment, as you doubtless have read, the unlovely Bianca Jagger is pursuing the unlovely Mick around the world, trying to get money from him. And a new LP comes out.") *Rolling Stones: All Down The Line (Compilation LP - Time Waits For No One) Rolling Stones {tape flip in middle} *Michael Chapman: End Of The Line (LP - Life On The Ceiling) Criminal *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Want Fi Goh Rave (Peel Session) *Edge: Downhill (7") Hurricane *Crisis: Holocaust (7") Action Group *Shoes For Industry: Falling In Love Again (7") Fried Egg :(JP: "That was roundly lambasted by the critics: 'decadent, strutting elitist pimps', or some such well-rounded phrase. Of course, that sort of thing makes me warm to the band anyway, particularly as I'd rather like to be a strutting decadent elitist pimp mesself.") *Hollywood Brats: Sick On You (7") Cherry Red :(JP: "The John Peel roadshow doesn't often work these days: just every once in a while, when it's short of pocket money. It lurches out and steals the stale crusts from your lips. There was one notable appearance a few years ago in Ipswich to which nobody came whatsoever, and even the promoters adjourned to the pub round the corner: and I was left standing in this deserted ballroom, with the light streaming in through the windows, playing Quicksilver Messenger Service LPs to myself, and quite rightly too.") *Skids: Hymns From A Haunted Ballroom (Peel Session) *Leyton Buzzards: I'm Hangin' Around (7") Chrysalis *Flowers: Criminal Waste (Compilation LP - Earcom 1) Fast Product :(JP: "I was looking at something called 'Dialectics Meets Disco' in the Melody Maker, and I see that Bob Last, who's the brains behind Fast Records...sells little plastic bags full of old photos from the Sunday supplements, orange peel, and empty cake packets as 'an ironic criticism/celebration of consumer society'. Well, it seems like a rather wonderful way of making money, so if any of you would like any paper bags filled with old orange peel, I'm sure I could rustle up something for you. Limited edition, of course, called 'Jack's Return Home'. Send your money to me now. (Don't do that, I'm not supposed to say that on the radio.)") *Gene Vincent: Baby Blue (LP - Greatest Vol II) Capitol :(JP: "The other day, or the other night more accurately, when I was staying in my mother's house and having a look around amongst the things there which my brothers hadn't taken, to see if there was anything left worth having, I picked up a newspaper called 'Screw', assuming this to be an ironic criticism/celebration of carpentry, and it wasn't anything of the sort. So this is for my mother, if she's listening.") *Devo: Penetration In The Centrefold (b/w 'The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize' - 7") Virgin *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Reality Poem (Peel Session) *Pseudo Existors: Pseudo Existence (7" EP - Stamp Out Normality!) Dead Good (tape flip after first few seconds - resumes part way through next track) *Sly Williams: I Believe In A Woman (unknown) Red Lightnin' *Skids: Withdrawal Symptoms (Peel Session) :(JP: "I sometimes fear the Skids may be getting a little too clever for their own good.") *Executives: Shy Little Girl (EP) Attrix *Plain Characters: I Am A (7") Rouge Records *Punishment Of Luxury: Engine Of Excess (7") United Artists *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Sonny's Lettah (Peel Session) *Jolt: Maybe Tonight (7") Polydor File ;Name *File a: John Peel Show - 19790604 - Linton Kwesi Johnson & Skids.mp3 *File b: 1979-05-29 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB083.mp3 (note: mistitled) ;Length *File a: 1:57:21 *File b: 0:25:42 ;Other *File a: File created from T090 and T091 of 400 Box. *File b: File created from DB083 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. ;Available *File a: Mooo *File b: Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box